


Lovely Things

by sarahmademedoit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POC Harry Potter, Person of Color Harry Potter, Safe and Smart Sexual Habits, Sectumsempra Scars, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmademedoit/pseuds/sarahmademedoit
Summary: “I just- y’don’t have to say those things. When you said I was beautiful ‘n’ sexy. I’m not, y’know? Y’don’t have to boost my confidence while you’re trying to enjoy yourself.”Draco’s eyes are soft and pensive as he looks at Harry. They lay in silence as Draco collects his thoughts.“While I appreciate your confidence that I can make up falsehoods whilst balls deep, I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”





	Lovely Things

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters and plot points are the property of J.K. Rowling & Co. Everything else belongs to me. As always, Sarah made me do it. Check out the end notes for some disclaimers.

Harry lets his weight fall fully into the mattress. Above him, Draco is trembling, breath hot and laboured against Harry’s neck. Eventually, Draco gathers the wherewithal to pull out. As he ties off the condom and spells away most of the grime and semen, Harry’s thoughts drift over what just happened.

He flushes in embarrassment. He did nothing but lay back in the pillows the whole time; Draco had to keep checking in on him, slowing down or stopping altogether; his body jiggled in weird ways with each thrust and his face probably did monumentally stupid things. He’s pretty sure if he hadn’t bitten his lip a whole host of ugly sounds would have burst through. He pulls the covers back over his body, despite how hot he still is.

Draco soon returns, slipping under the sheets to lay beside Harry. His movements and body are graceful in the low light. _He’s gorgeous_, Harry thinks. _Gorgeous and so far out of my league it’s laughable._

“Y’don’t have to lie. When we have sex, I mean.” Harry tries to float the words casually. He misses by a mile.

At Draco confused look, Harry’s ears burn. He’s in to deep to drop the conversation. If he’s learned anything in the time they’ve been together, it’s that Draco believes in Communication with a capital C.

“I just- y’don’t have to say those things. When you said I was beautiful ‘n’ sexy. I’m not, y’know? Y’don’t have to boost my confidence while you’re trying to enjoy yourself.”

Draco’s eyes are soft and pensive as he looks at Harry. They lay in silence as Draco collects his thoughts.

“While I appreciate your confidence that I can make up falsehoods whilst balls deep, I’m afraid you’re mistaken.” Draco huffs a little laugh and rolls onto his side.

“Can I touch you?”

“We just had sex, Draco.”

“I know, I was there. Can I touch you?”

“Yes, you big berk!”

Draco lays a hand directly on the roundest curve of Harry’s stomach. Harry sucks in instinctively. Intellectually, of course, he’s aware of how ridiculous it is. He wasn’t exactly sucking in when Draco was hovering over him on perfect biceps, rolling his narrow hips in the hottest pantomime of fucking ever to occur – no real reason to do it now. Still, Harry’s muscles and shame don’t seem to agree.

Draco’s thumb strokes gentle tracks on the skin, disturbing some of the hair on Harry’s stomach. His eyes are warm but sober as he waits. Slowly, Harry’s body relaxes, inch by semi-humiliating inch, until his stomach is back at its fullest. Harry desperately wishes there were somewhere else to look as Draco takes up sweeping his fingertips in soothing, tingly circles around Harry’s belly button.

“I’m not lying to you, Harry.”

“I think you’re beautiful,” Draco continues. “To be perfectly blunt, I think you’re hot as hell. I think you look gorgeous when you’re aroused, and breath-taking when we have sex. I think your body looks _bloody_ incredible, and I’m not just saying that to make you feel better, or whatever rot you’ve convinced yourself of.”

Draco’s voice is unbearably soft. Harry closes his eyes against the tears attempting to rain down his face. Apparently, it’s Say Things That Make Harry Want to Sob Hour in the Potter-Malfoy household.

“Look at me, my love.”

Harry opens his eyes, blinking rapidly when a tear lips down his cheek and past his ear. Draco’s smile is warm and sober and soft and Harry frankly wants to drown in it.

Harry sniffs hard to stop himself from snotting as well as crying and rolls over to face Draco. His stomach nearly fills the small gap between them. Harry quickly looks away from it, but the only other thing he can see is Draco’s warm face. Draco’s hand moves to rest on Harry’s love handle, carrying on with its soothing, tinging motions.

“I don’t get it,” Harry confesses. “You look—” Harry gives up on the sentence and runs his hand down the side of Draco’s body instead. Not an ounce of fat exists, pale skin nearly hairless and smoother than butter. His muscles are defined and firm, beautiful in the flickering light of the room. Even his scars look dignified and tasteful.“You look like a sculpture,” he finally says. “Like something someone carved out of marble, something to be put in a museum. I definitely don’t look like that.”

“Good.” The frankness in Draco’s tone startles a bark of laughter from Harry. Draco’s face is painfully serious. “I’m not joking,” he says. “I’m glad you don’t look like me. That would be immensely weird. I’m glad you look like you because you look gorgeous and I’m really into you.”

Harry searches Draco’s eyes, even though he knows he won’t find any deception in them. Draco is many things – a liar isn’t one of them. Still, it feels like a century before Harry can reaffirm that for himself. He nods and releases a defeated little sigh.

“Okay,” he whispers. His shoulders relax in stuttered breaths. “Okay,” he says again.

“Okay,” Drago agrees. “Can we cuddle?”

Harry laughs a shade too loud for the silence. Draco lights up like the sun (or maybe the moon? Either way he’s radiant and nearly too bright to look at) and gives him a gentle shove. Harry obediently rolls onto his back to receive the pile of sharp joints and soft hair known as a sleepy Draco Malfoy. Draco slings a leg over Harry’s hip, an arm over his stomach, and nuzzles his head into Harry’s soft pec. He wiggles and shifts for long minutes, adjusting the placement of feet and elbows before Harry wraps an arm around him to hold him still.

“Settle,” he whispers. “It’s time to rest.”

Draco nods sleepily, mouthing at the skin near Harry’s nipple gently. “I want you to fuck me, next time.” Draco even has the nerve to say it casually, like the thought of sliding into that sweet body isn’t enough to blow a gasket in Harry’s brain. Still, so soon after release, his body can’t exactly rally another erection.

“Alright,” he whispers. “It’s a date.”

Beside him, Draco begins to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> This work does not exist in the same universe as I Wanna Get Better. I just really enjoy writing Chubby and Brown Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr: sarahreallymademedoit


End file.
